el ángel guardian: Riza Hawkeye
by xanxel
Summary: Riza quizas es solo la teniente, pero para otros es algo mas que eso, sobre todo para los niños... ONESHOT ROYAI!


N/A: esto es una locura… espero que les gustes, inspiraciones del momento.

**El ángel guardián: Riza Hawkeye**

Por fin llegaba a su querido y práctico departamento, se dirigió directo a su cama y sacó de debajo de la almohada su pijama, se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, salió del baño y saco otro uniforme para el día siguiente, ya que el de ese día estaba empapado, pues, llovía a cantaros. Colgó su uniforme para que se secara y le dio algo de comida a Black Hayate, se dirigió a su cama y puso el despertador a las 6:00 como de costumbre, para que sonara y no llegara tarde al trabajo, se recostó totalmente en la cama y lo último que vio fue la hora, 4:45Am, mientras recordaba lo que le hizo llegar tan tarde a su casa.

Flash Back…

Pasaba por un parque, el cual estaba en la ruta de regreso a su casa y entre las sombras, la lluvia, la neblina y el frío vio la figura de un niño, se acercó sigilosamente hacia el, cuando escucho su silencioso llanto.

niño- lo llamo, el muchacha se dio rápidamente la vuelta y la miro asustado

Riza sin perder su mirada seria se agacho hasta su altura y lo miro ahora dulcemente y le sonrió, lo que provoco en el niño confianza en la mujer.

por que lloras?- pregunto Riza de manera amable.

He perdido el camino a casa- dijo este, tallándose los ojos, para asegurarse de que lo que veía no era un ángel, ya que la mujer llevaba el pelo suelto y parecía realmente un servidor directo de Dios.- eres un ángel?- le pregunto de manera inocente a lo que Riza sonrió con amor.

Ven- dijo esta extendiéndole su mano, la cual fue tomada por el niño- esta lloviendo y pescaras un resfriado- se saco el abrigo de su traje y se lo puso al niño- iremos a buscar a tus padres.

Si!- dijo este, comenzando a caminar con Riza de la mano, mientras estas comenzaba a mojarse de sobre manera.

Pasaron por todos los sitios que podría vivir, por la comisaría, barrios altos y medios, parques, cines, edificios, ya se había hecho tarde y Riza se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar y ahora llevaba al niño en brazos, ya que este se había quedado dormido, mientras caminaban.

Eliot!!!!! Eliot!!!- gritaba una mujer gorda junto a un hombre flaco.

Eliot!!! Donde estas hijo!!!- gritaba el hombre.

Ambos venía en dirección a Riza y ella hacia ellos, cuando se encontraron en el camino.

por si acaso, es este al niño que buscan?- les pregunto Riza destapando solo la cara del niño, los sujetos la verlo se sorprendieron y la mujer comenzó a llorar, mientras le hombre tomaba al niño.

Eliot!- exclamo la mujer, mirando a su hijo en brazos ahora del padre.

Donde lo encontró?- pregunto el hombre.

En un parque camino a mi casa- respondió Riza, firme y de manera seria.

De la milicia no?, estaremos eternamente agradecidos con usted y con lo militares- dijo el hombre dándose media vuelta.

Muchas gracias por traer a nuestro hijo!- le dijo la mujer- si quiere la invitamos a nuestra casa que no queda muy lejos, esta mojada y una taza de café caliente y un lugar donde secarse no le bendría mal-

Riza nego con la cabeza.

agradezco el gesto y la invitación, pero tengo trabajo y ya se hace tarde- respondió Riza- cuiden mucho de Eliot!-

sin decir mas se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa, mirando la hora 3:30 am.

muchas gracias, que Dios le pague su buena intensión- le grito la mujer a los que Riza solo sonrió levemente.

Fin del Flash Back.

El despertador sonó, eran las 6:00 de la mañana y apenas había conseguido dormir dos horas como mínimo, se despertó demacrada y cansada y algo estremecida, se llevo la mano a la frente y tomo su temperatura, tenía fiebre, pero eso no sería un impedimento para ir al trabajo, se levanto y le dio de comer a Black Hayate, se metió al baño y de allí salio completamente renovada y vestida para ir a su trabajo, se despidió de su perro y se fue del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras si.

Era aun temprano, llegaría al trabajo, si sus cálculos no fallaban, a las 7:30 y le quedaría 15 minutos para estar sola en al oficina y si finalmente sus cálculos fallaron, no se dio cuenta lo rápido que anduvo que llevo a las 7:15 a la oficina, dejo su cartera encima del escritorio y se sentó detrás de él, se recostó un poco en la mesa y espero, sin darse cuenta que el sueño comenzaba a vencerla y antes de que sucediera de paro de golpe y se preparo un café, cuando lo iba a tomar, estornudo.

maldición- murmuro mientras tomaba su taza de café, se recostó en la pared y como ningún otro día, esta ves no adelanto el trabajo, luego de un rato comenzaron a llegar todos y como siempre de último el coronel Roy Mustang.

Buenos días teniente!- exclamo al verla sentada en su escritorio.

Buenos días coronel- saludo, parándose rápidamente y saludando del típico modo que lo hacen los miliares, pero sin querer…- ashuu!!!- estornudo rápidamente, Roy la miro extrañado-

Se encuentra bien hawkeye?- pregunto.

Si coronel, hay papeles que necesitan de su aprobación…- y así comenzó el típico y aburrido día en la oficina, hasta que la hora de almuerzo llego.

Coronel, con los muchachas no retiraremos a almorzar, nos acompañara?- le pregunto havoc.

No, aun nos falta un poco, luego iremos con la teniente a comer algo- respondió Roy, sin despegar la vista de los papeles que tenía en mano.

Los esperamos?- pregunto Havoc.

Como quieran- respondió Roy algo distraído.

Luego de un rato, coronel y teniente, salían hacia el exterior, para ir a un lugar a donde almorzar, comenzaron a caminar hablando del mucho trabajo que tendrían la semana siguiente, cuando un balón de fútbol llego a los pies de Riza y esta se agacho a recoger el balón y entregárselo al niño que venía en busca de tal objeto, al pasárselo se encontró con una mirada conocida, una mirada que la veía con sorpresa, era el niño del anoche.

Miren!!!!!! Muchachos!!! Acérquense!!!!- grito el niño cuando una grupo de niños, compuesto de hombre y mujeres se acercaron a ver a la mujer que tenía el balón, quien miraba la escena anonada, al igual que su mayor, Roy mustang.- se los dije!!!!

Es ella?- preguntaron muchos.

Sii!! Lo ven es un ángel!- exclamo el niño de manera alegre a lo que Roy se sorprendía y Riza sonreía de manera melancólica, cuando una pequeña niña, se le acercó a Riza y le extendió los brazos, para que fuera tomada en brazos.

Ágel- dijo la pequeña niña con problemas aun para hablar por su corta edad. Riza se agachó, dejo el balón a un lado y tomo a la pequeña niña, quien en sus brazos, se dirigió con sus pequeñas manos, hacia su sujetador de pelo y lo soltó dejando caer sus cabellos dorados sobre su hombro.

Wow!!- se escucho exclamar a los niños, mientras Roy no podía evitar abrir lo ojos mas de lo normal al ver a su teniente, con el pelo suelto y con esa expresión de maternidad.

Si!!- exclamo la niña en sus brazos- es un Ángel!!-

Riza sonrió.

bien niños- dijo esta bajando a la niña- juegan fútbol- muchos asintieron- entonces veamos si me lograr marcar- al decir eso tomo al pelota entre sus pies y comenzó a correr hasta el supuesto arco que los niños habían armados, mientras estos la seguían corriendo a toda velocidad, pero fue inútil ella logró meter un gol y saltar celebrando por su triunfo. Roy miraba consternado todo lo que pasada, era ella realmente su teniente?,era realmente Riza Hawkeye, la que no dudaba en apretar el gatillo y quien ahora jugaba con los niños y celebraba a saltos su triunfo, dios!!! Cuanto lo conocía ella a él y él apenas sabia su primer nombre y apellido.

Disculpe coronel- dijo Riza al volver a ponerse su sujetador de pelo y mirar algo avergonzada a su coronel, quien salía apenas recién del trance.

Em! No… no importa- tartamudeo sin darse cuenta.- vamos a comer algo.

Si!- dijo esta caminado a su lado, se encontraba totalmente avergonzaba, pero feliz, sin darse cuenta volvió a estornudar, Roy la miro de soslayo.

Termino la hora de almuerzo y como de costumbre todos volvieron a la oficina a terminar su trabajo pendiente, era mediodía y no había diferencia con el ajetreo que tenía en las mañanas, todo era igual de estresante, mañana y tarde.

Sentía que su cabeza explotaría tarde o temprano, se sentía muy mal, pésimo por si fuera poco, sin dejar de mencionar el sueño que la asechaba en ese momento, quería tenderse en su cama y dormir. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía como siempre, se encontraba torpe y sin fuerzas, todos sus huesos le dolían y el trabajo nunca cesaba, ya apenas podía leer, llevaba mas de 15 minutos intentando leer una simple línea, pero su estado se lo impedía, solo deseaba poder descansar. Justo en ese momento su Coronel salió del lugar y ella aprovecho para tender su cabeza sobre el escritorio, pero a diferencia de la mañana, esta ves el sueño le gano.

teniente, que significa esto de…- se quedo callado al verla tendida sobre su escritorio, se acercó y pudo notar que dormía y que respiraba con dificultad, le puso la mano sobre la frente y pudo notar que ardía en fiebre.

Sintió un roce en su frente y despertó de inmediato.

Coronel!- exclamo asustada, cara que luego cambio a incomodidad al ver su rostro tan cerca de ella.

Se miraron por un largo rato, cuando Roy pestaño varias veces.

cree que pueda continuar con su trabajo, se encuentra con fiebre- le dijo el hombre.

Claro que si!- exclamo esta algo ofendida, volviendo la mirada al papel que intentaba leer.

Eso espero- Roy regreso a su oficina, sin cerrar la puerta de esta.

Riza comenzó a tomar los papeles que ya estaban listos y amontonarlos uno sobre otro, para luego tomarlos, se levanto junto con la ruma de papeles, cuando sintió que algo se le caía, nuevamente su sujetador de cabellos, ese tarde no podía ser mas desgraciada, gracias a Dios nadie se dio cuenta, ya que todos se encontraba fuera, por unos encargos del coronel, comenzó a caminar y se dio cuenta de lo realmente mal que estaba, siguió su camino, cuando el las piernas y sus fuerzas le fallaron, justo en ese momento entraba toda la brigada de Mustang, viendo miles de papeles volar y una cabellera dorada caer al suelo, Riza Hawkaye se había desmayado como nunca se vio en ese lugar, todos quedaron anonados, Roy al verla caer, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia ella.

llamen a un ambulancia rápido!- grito y todos sus subordinaros corrieron ante la orden, él solo se limito a tomarla en sus brazos y tomar su pulso y ver el grado de su fiebre, todo en ella estaba mal, pero como si ayer se encontraba tan bien?, se pregunto.

Vienen de inmediato, Coronel!- anunció Havoc.

Gracias- dijo él, mientras se sacaba su abrigo y lo ponía sobre la teniente que yacía en el piso.

En unos segundo llego la ambulancia y en una camilla se llevaron a la teniente, revolucionando todo el lugar, quien menos esperaban caía ante los malestares del cuerpo, llevándola incluso a ser trasladada en ambulancia. En ella se subió Roy para acompañarla.

Un cesante ruido, la despertó y allí se vio con una máscara de oxigeno y en una cama que no era la suya, miro alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de Roy.

Coronel!- llamo asombrada.

Como se encuentra teniente?- pregunto.

Mejor- respondió esta algo avergonzada-

Eso espero, lo que menos necesitamos en el cuartel es a un soldado con ineficiencia de salud- le dijo duramente a lo que ella miro en dirección contraria.

No volverá a ocurrir Coronel- dijo, mientras sacaba su mano de entre las sábanas y se retiraba la máscara de oxigeno, de su boca.

No!- exclamo él y toda la superioridad que había demostrado se le por la borda al preocuparse de sobre manera por ella.

Preocupado Coronel?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja, él solo miro hacia el suelo.

Riza…- su tono cambio drásticamente a uno preocupado y con miedo- me alegro de que estés bien, yo… yo no habría soportado que algo malo te pasase, si tu mueres yo… yo muero también.- dijo sin temor.

Roy…- no termino de decir nada, cuando los labios de él la callaron.

De pronto.

BRAVOOO!!!! Por fin!!!!!!!- gritaban los de mas subordinas de la brigada desde la puerta de la habitación de Riza, mientras serpentinas y globos salían de la nada.

Ambos sonrojados, no les quedo mas que sonreír, era lo que todos esperaban, luego de su desaparición en aquella cabaña y de su regreso para volver a tomar como Coronel, que diría su amigo Maes en estos momento, de seguro lo felicitaría, pero no solo ellos lo esperaban aquello también él y ella por su puesto, su ángel, el ángel de todos, Riza Hawkeye.


End file.
